Kungrao
|} Kungrao ist eine junge Asiatische Elefantenkuh und lebt im Zoo der dänischen Hauptstadt Kopenhagen (København). Kungrao stammt aus Thailand, wo sie etwa 1998 wild geboren wurde. Zusammen mit dem jungen Tonsak wurde sie vom thailändischen König Bhumibol der dänischen Königin Margrethe II. zum Geschenk gemacht. Eine weitere Jungkuh namens Surin wurde dem dänischen Volk von den Bewohnern der Provinz Surin geschenkt. Die drei Elefanten sollen einem wohlhabenden Gutsbesitzer namens Somroj Kookijikasem gehört haben, der nahe Surin im Nordosten des Landes mehr als 90 Elefanten zu seinem Besitz zählen sollte. In Thailand wurde Kungrao "Pang Ang Kao" genannt. Vor ihrer Abreise wurden die drei Jungtiere von der Prinzessin Sirindhorn gesegnet. Sie flogen zunächst von Bangkok aus nach Luxemburg, von dort per LKW mit einer Übernachtung in Hannover nach Kopenhagen, wo sie am 27.11.2001 eintrafen. Am 30.11.2001 wurden die Tiere von Königin Margrethe II. begrüßt und in den Zoo überbracht. thumb|right|200px|Kungrao and Surin Im Zoo Kopenhagen trafen die drei jungen Elefanten auf ältere Tiere und ihre Nachkommen. Neben dem langjährigen Zuchtbullen Chieng Mai† und seiner Dame Ida† waren dies die Kuh Inda und die Nachkommen Chieng Mais† Coco†, Punjab† und Santosh†. Die beiden ersteren starben bald nacheinander im Herbst 2003, Santosh† wurde im April desselben Jahres abgegeben. Inmitten dieser Familienstrukturen kamen die drei Neuankömmlinge an und lebten zuerst im benachbarten alten Giraffenhaus mit Außenanlage. 2006 wurde die Gruppe ergänzt um den jungen Gandhi, der bis 2011 in Kopenhagen blieb. Ida†, die Mutter von Gandhi starb im selben Jahr, so dass die drei herangewachsenen Importtiere nun mit Leitkuh Inda und dem alten Bullen Chieng Mai† zusammen lebten. Letzterer war selbst ein Geschenk des thailändischen an den damaligen dänischen König. Seit 2008 leben die Elefanten in einem neuen Elefantenhaus. Die Überführung der beiden jungen Kühe aus Thailand war am schwierigsten, da sie sich nicht gern voneinander trennen ließen. Im neuen Elefantenhaus wird im geschützten Kontakt mit den Elefanten gearbeitet. Kungrao ist daran zu erkennen, dass sie eine flache, hohe Stirn mit vielen Haaren besitzt. Seit Anfang 2012 wird sie - wie Surin - als trächtig geführt. Sie soll im Jahr 2013 ein Kalb erwartenUpdate:, auf www.laafsekikkers.be. Khao Sok† wurde am 25.02.2013 morgens gegen 01:11 Uhr im neuen Elefantenhaus geboren. Er wog bei der Geburt geschätzte 70 bis 80 kg. Die Geburt ist die erste im neuen Elefantenhaus, das durch einen Sandboden gut für eine Geburt geeignet ist, und die erste Geburt in Kopenhagen, die inmitten der Kuhgruppe stattfand. Bei der Geburt anwesend waren die neue Leitkuh Winthida und ihre Tochter Jula, die beide erst im September 2012 auch im Blick auf die bevorstehenden Geburten nach Kopenhagen gebracht worden waren, sowie Surin, die seit 2001 mit Kungrao zusammenlebt. Für Kungrao ist Khao Sok† der erste Nachwuchs. Vater von Khao Sok† ist der langjährige Kopenhagener Zuchtbulle Chieng Mai†, der damit sein zwölftes Kalb gezeugt hat. Seit 1970 hat der Bulle, der inzwischen schon mehrfacher Urgroßvater ist, für Nachwuchs im Zoo gesorgt. Khao Sok† stand sieben Minuten nach der Geburt auf den Beinen. Er wurde von seiner Mutter und den anderen Kühen gut aufgenommen. Am 11.03.2013 war die thailändische Prinzessin Maha Chakri Sirindhorn zu Besuch im Zoo Kopenhagen. An diesem Tag wurde auch der Name des kleinen Elefantenbulle bekanntgegeben. Da beide Eltern Geschenke des thailändischen Königshauses sind, wurde auch ein thailändischer Name für das Bullkalb gewählt. Er ist benannt nach dem Khao-Sok-Nationalpark im Süden Thailands. Am Montag, den 24.11.2014 wurde Khao Sok† euthanasiert. Bei ihm wurde nach kurzer Krankheit das Herpesvirus (EEHV) diagnostiziert. Diverse Behandlungen schlugen fehl und es wurde entschieden ihn einzuschläfern, nachdem sich sein Zustand weiterhin verschlechterte. Am 17.05.2017 gebar Kungrao ihr zweites Kalb, wieder ein gesundes Bullkalb von Chieng Mai†, welches hoffentlich keine Probleme mit Herpes bekommen wird. Am 20.06.2017 wurde der kleine Bulle auf den Namen Plaisak getauft. Diesen Namen hatte schon der Vater als Ruf- bzw. Zweitnamen vor 55 Jahren aus Thailand mitgebracht. Knapp zwei Wochen später musste er hochbetagt im Alter von 58 Jahren eingeschläfert werden. Sein erfahrener und schwergewichtiger ältester lebender Sohn Chang hat jetzt mit 36 Jahren, aus Planckendael in Belgien kommend, seinen Platz als Zuchtbulle eingenommen. Am 13. September 2019 zogen die Kuh Thi Ha Phyu† und ihre Familie aus Köln. Im Alter von 39 Jahren wird Leitkuh wahrscheinlich auftreten. Leider verstarb sie bereits am 04.12.2019. Weblinks *Pang Ang Kao (Kungrao) at Copenhagen Zoo (Zoologisk Have), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Royal Thai-Danish elephants transferred, Artikel zur thailändischen Vorgeschichte von Kungrao in: Thai-Danish Trade News, Jan. 2002, auf dancham.or.th, S. 4. *Elephants Are Elephants - and Symbols, Artikel zu den aus Thailand gekommenen Elefanten in Kopenhagen auf www.scandasia.com (vgl. auch The Queens Elephants In Copenhagen, auf www.scandasia.com). *Elefanterne i København Zoo, Artikel über die Elefanten des Kopenhagener Zoos auf da.wikipedia.org. *Elephant-cow Kungrao, Foto auf www.zoochat.com. *Zoo København: Årsberetning 2008, Bericht u.a. von der Überführung der Elefanten in das neue Haus auf www.zoodk, S. 4-6 bzw. 71-72. *En lille nyfødt på 80 kilo til København Zoo, Bericht zur Geburt von Kungraos erstem Nachwuchs auf www.dr.dk. *Mitteilung des Zoos zur Geburt von Plaisak und weitere Neuigkeiten auf www.zoo.dk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Zoo Kopenhagen